Apology
by MadMoniMouse
Summary: One fight between Mulder and Scully. Whose fault is it? Who will be the one to apologize? Set after the series finale.


**_The X Files_** **and characters belong to 1013 Productions, Chris Carter, and Fox Broadcasting Company. Lyrics belong to Chicago (the band).**

 **A/N: Drabbling and** ** _X Files_** **, so far I have no clue what I am doing… So, as of right now, my inspiration comes couldn't tell you. Any constructive feedback is highly appreciated!**

In the car, the radio is on. Currently _Had To Say I'm Sorry_ was playing. It was another rough day at home. Two partners got into a fight again which was become a reoccurring theme in the recent weeks. One being the sole supporter, the other still wanted by the FBI. While processing the argument that occurred only a half hour ago, the lyrics seemed to strike a chord in his heart.

 _Everybody needs a little time away_

 _I heard her say from each other_

 _Even lover's need a holiday_

 _Far away from each other_

"What have I done this time? He thought as he drove off to get away from the apartment and to process all that happen. Do we need to part ways? There have been too many times that I have left her, and very few times she has left me not by choice. Yet, we always come back to each other." As the man continued to process. "It all started due to me being paranoid that I am still wanted by the FBI. I want to support ourselves, it shouldn't be up to her. She doesn't agree with my methods of going underground and continue on the legacy of The Lone Gunmen. What can I do? What can I honestly do that will not make a target and keeps us both happy?"

 _Hold me now_

 _It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

 _I just want you to stay_

 _After all that we've been through_

 _I will make it up to you, I promise to_

 _And after all that's been said and done_

 _You're just the part of me I can't let go_

"I can't let her go. She sacrificed so much and I have unable to express my gratitude. I am ungrateful bastard. She owes me nothing. I owe the world to her. I owe her a life. A life of freedom, away from secrets, away from darkness". As he continued to think. "I need to make it up to her."

 _Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day from your body  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away  
Far away from the one that I love_

The man returns from his drive. Entering the apartment seeing his partner still in tears. "Scully, you have every right to be mad at me. I am the reason for all of this. I know you are against me to go underground, but I have no clue what to do. I want what is the best for us, and honestly I don't know what is." As the red head sat there silently and process what everything was said, she responded. "Mulder, I don't want to lose you. I've lost you too many times. I want you to be happy, I want you to able to live in peace and not worry about the FBI chasing after us. Right now, I need you here. Not in some motel room in the middle of Wyoming continuing to distrust the government."

 _Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know_

 _Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go_

As the lyrics swarmed in his head. "How do I say sorry to my partner, my one in five billion?" thought Mulder.

 _After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you, I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just the part of me I can't let go_

"Scully, what do you want me to do? I can't stay cooped up in our apartment for the rest of our lives. I may have been able to do so all those years ago, but I'm no longer that man you first met in the basement. We've been through so much. You have given me so much and I yet to return your sacrifices. Do you have any ideas?" Scully continued to process everything that was said. "How do I tell him that he owes me nothing? How are we going to work this out? I refuse to let him to go out and not return to me. There has to be something that will work. Could he stay here and work?"

 _After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you, I promise to_

"Mulder," said Scully. "Yeah, Scully?" "We will work this out. One way or another. I don't want to lose you. I want you to be happy. I want the Mulder that I fell in love with. Is there any way you could work from here? Under an alias? Maybe dive into the realm of writing of our escapades to tell the world about the conspiracies, the lies, and the unexplained?"

 _You're gonna be the lucky one_

Shocked by Scully's suggestion, Mulder replied, "Now there is something that we both can agree on. Me, a writer? I don't know. There is so much to tell the world, yet easily can have my cover blown." Scully continued to look at Mulder quietly. Mulder pondered out loud, "Hmm... A writer? Me, a writer of the truth and to the world, it's all fiction. You know what? This could definitely work! Now, I only need an alias that no one would recognize. Oh, and of course, change the names and agencies involved during our adventures. Scully, this is brilliant! Now, what alias should I use?" Scully, now happy to see Mulder finally being happy began thinking of possible aliases to use. "Well, remember I said that the next time we need an alias I would pick?" Mulder nodded. "How about G.S. Jones? It's an alias that we haven't used and no one would question it. Think of it as a Lemony Snicket persona. Mysterious and spooky," continued Scully. Mulder looked at her with a grin. "Scully, you're a genius! As always! I can see it now the adventures of Tyler Eckes and Aria Hefta in the quest for truth will employed by a detective agency and stumble upon the government's hidden secrets! Thank you so much!" Mulder's grin was contagious. Scully laughed. "Finally," she thought, "Something for him to do that should keep him off the radar. For now."

 _When we get there gonna jump in the air  
No one will see us 'cause there's nobody there  
After all, you know we really don't care  
Hold on, I'm gonna take you there_


End file.
